Vampwolf
by BigTimeBabyDoll
Summary: Scarlet Cullen has one major problem. That is that her mortal enemy is herself. Being a vampire and a werewolf all at the same time can be challenging. Not to mention having to deal with boy trouble. Rated T just in case
1. Oh Brother

**Chapter 1**

There was a time when I didn't have to hide who I was. But then I thought what fun is that, right? So Carlisle and Esme told me to go out and see the world. Well what kind of world is there? The 40's were not a good time for me. The 60's? All I miss is the dance moves. So what's so great about the 21st century that I need to check out? I was born right after the turn of the 20th century and now I have to live in another one. Great. C'mon world, give me your best shot!

I really shouldn't have said that because boys in the 21st century know how to get around. And I really mean it. I get to school and this guy, Mike Newton, is already trying to be my best friend. Emmett told me that it's been a while since people were chivalrous. Well that explains a lot.

I've been picking around through the police chief's brain lately. Fat a lot of good that did me. All he can think about it his precious daughter coming into town. I'm getting nothing here but Bella this and Bella that. Gosh. I want to meet Bella just so that I can kill her.

I guess that's not very nice. Chief Swan has a lot to offer this town and I'm sure he wouldn't have as much heart if his only daughter was out of his life forever.

_Scarlet, what are you doing?_ Edward asked me, breaking one of my listen ins with Charlie Swan.

_I'm just trying to find some dumb criminal that I can bust up. I just need something to punch._

_Or bite._

_Shut up, Edward._ Sometimes even my brother's thoughts could get annoying to me. I was trying to cut back on biting humans.

I mean, I was sort of half non-vampire, but not human. Witches and wizards hardly classified me as human.

_Nope. It classifies you as a freak._

I growled at Edward in response. This in hindsight was a bad idea because it sparked Emmett's curiosity.

_Ooh. Whose thoughts got you mad this time Scar?_

Yeah, not a good idea to involve Emmett in these kinds of things. Ever since he and Edward switched from Spanish over to French it was been crazy. Madame Hench thinks I'm the one who goofs off now.

"Scarlet, would you please conjugate the word _voir_ for the class?"

"Of course Madame. _Je vois, tu vois, il voit, nous voyons, vous voyez, ils voient__._"

"_Trés__bien__._ Pay attention class."

_Show off_, thought Emmett.

Like I had time to listen to that. Actually, I always made time for Emmett. He made my day go along a lot faster and funnier.

_Too bad Rosalie is in the way._

Ugh, and then there's Edward.

_I'm sorry. I love you little sister._

_Sure. But are you forgetting who's older?_

_Considering I'm seventeen and you're only fifteen…_

_That doesn't count!_

_Whatever._ I guess the conversation ended there because we both really didn't have anything left to say to each other for the moment.


	2. Wolf Time!

**Chapter 2**

Saved by the bell, and Jasper was waiting there as soon as we got out of class. But it was a short reunion as we heard a wolf howl off in the distance.

"That's my cue. Sorry guys," I said to my brothers. "I've really got to go. Sam wanted me for a patrol. He figures it's easier to not kill the Cullens when I'm there."

"Well, not getting killed by werewolves is a good thing," joked Emmett.

Instantly I heard Edward's thoughts searching for humans who had heard the word 'werewolf'. He was so paranoid about being figured out. _Edward, chill._

_Sorry._

"I'll see you all later!" I called as I ran toward the woods.

_I love you Scarlet,_ I heard Jasper think after I left.

_Edward, don't tell him I know_, I pleaded to my brother.

_Sure thing._ Quick and simple reply. I didn't have long to think about it when I hit the woods and hit the ground on all fours. Instantly my own thoughts were crowded by two others. Two? Sam had a new accomplice.

_Who are you? And how are you a werewolf? _I instantly demanded out of him. I heard his thoughts shake as this new grey wolf heard the ferocity of my thoughts.

_Scarlet! _Sam's voice snapped me out of my vicious mood. _This is Paul. He's new to the whole thing so go easy on him. This wouldn't seem to instantaneous if you would stop by the rez every now and then._

_Sorry Sam,_ I apologized. _So Paul huh? What's your last name?_

_Um, Paul Fleetwood, _he replied nervously. I was starting to feel bad for this little pup. That didn't last long, let me tell you.

A few months later we got another new wolf to the pack. Jared Mannes and boy was he a cutie. A little darker than Paul but not jet black like Sam. These guys' coats were nothing like my pristine white fur. I don't mind that I'm a little shaggier than the other guys. I like my hair as a vampire.

One day I decided to see what was up with the pack and Sam's frantic ethic freaked me out.

_We need to get this right! _He was screaming at Paul and Jared.

_Sam, what is up?_ I asked him.

Jared was the one to respond. _He's mad because he hurt Emily._

The reminder of the moment caused Sam to think about it. All he did was lost his temper for a second and Emily had to pay for it. He was standing too close and now she had three long scars down her face.

My own thoughts must have betrayed me because Sam got even madder. Only one thing could have gotten him that way. Leah. I knew I had been thinking about how he had hurt her not half a year earlier.

_Sam, I'm really sorry but there's nothing I can do about it._

_Look, you want to help? _Sam's voice sounded like he was trying hard to sound mad. _Go watch that new Swan girl. You're brother Edward looked like he was going to bite her today._


	3. He's Gone?

**Chapter 3**

I thought that Edward biting a new human girl wouldn't be a bad thing but then I got home. He wasn't even there. Alice was by the back door waiting for me to get home. I was still a wolf when I arrived.

_Scarlet. I know you just got back but please go upstairs and get dressed as a vampire. I really hate that dog smell following you around._

It was a little harsh but I knew she was right. A werewolf's smell to a vampire was like a skunk to a human. I bounded up the stairs on all fours. I only got to the second floor when I gave a little yelp as something smashed my tail. I turned around to see Emmett laughing like an idiot. All I had to do was take one little snip out of his shoulder before he let up on my tail. Great, scuff marks. I hate having to get those out. _Go get the dog out of here,_ Emmett thought as I was headed for my room up top.

As soon as I got into my room I turned back into a vampire and found one of my favorite skirts, given to me by Rosalie, and my favorite tank-top given to me by Alice. My sisters and I knew how to shop. Sure the outfit was a little skimpy but that would only be part of the fun once I saw Emmett again. I shook my thoughts, checked myself in the mirror, and ran back downstairs at top speed.

"Hey Alice. What's going on?" I questioned nonchalantly.

"What's going on is that Edward is freaking out of some human girl because he doesn't want to fall in love with her. He's up in Alaska right now trying to get things figured out. I think he just needs to stop freaking out about this."

"If I left right now, how fast do you think I could get to Tanya's house?" I asked. But my question wasn't answered yet because Emmett's silent mind snuck up on me and put his hands around my exposed midriff.

"Now that's an outfit I like to see on a girl. Especially a vampire."

"Oh sure, but you'll step on her tail when she's a werewolf? Yeah that's perfectly fine."

"Sure, my shoulder's just fine thanks for asking."

"You deserved that!"

"Guys?" Alice tried to get us to break out of our little argument.

"How did I?" Emmett retorted.

_Scarlet?_ Alice tried but I was too far gone.

"You scuffed up my perfectly white tail! There's a reason I like my coat. It's because it's nice unlike the guys' tails but now I have to wash it out like no other."

"Emmett?" There was no way she could stop us. "Jasper would you get over here and help me?"

Jasper complied and walked over to where we Alice was standing. Instantly I felt better and less upset about my tail. Sometimes I really hated that Jasper could do that.

"Sorry Scarlet," Emmett said. "I didn't mean to make your tail all dirty. I'll help you clean it later."

"That's okay Emmett. Oh and Jasper. I know my thoughts more than my emotions and I am so going to get you later."

"I figure," Jasper said with a wink and a smile. And I couldn't help but smile even without his little encouragement.

"It would take you a few days," Alice answered my question.

"I'll do it." Everyone was shocked at my quick response to Edward's missing-ness… Is that a word? I don't think so. It's too bad Edward wasn't here to hear it. Oh well. I'll make do without him for a few more days. "I have to tell Sam."

"Scarlet, I'm okay with the werewolves just because of you but I really don't think that they should know."

"And I really think they should. Sam's been feeling down lately. It'll cheer him up to hear my brother's missing."

"But to run to Alaska as a werewolf? Don't you think that's a little dangerous?"

"Maybe I guess. But that's the way I go. And at least I'll have Jared to talk to. He has to do a full patrol while I'm not there."

_Good for him. I hate it when a werewolf is just sitting there like the lazy lump on a log that all werewolves—_

"Alice!" Well, at least my snap broke her concentration. I hate having to listen to all this vampire crap about werewolves. "I'm going to see Edward, and that's that."

_Be careful once you get there, and on the way. _Those were the only thoughts Alice had about the subject.


	4. Jacob Black

**Chapter 4**

I headed out of the door and bounded for the woods. As soon as I got far enough away I shed off my clothes, tied them to my leg and turned into a werewolf. No way was I just going to tear apart this outfit.

_What outfit? _Jared asked. I brought up a mental picture of me in the mirror. _Nice. "How much skin can one girl make an outfit show? And the winner is Scarlet Cullen!"_

_Thank you very much Jared. _I giggled and he laughed. _So imprint on anyone yet?_

_Huh?_ My question obviously caught him by surprise but then he was thinking about Kim, a girl that goes to school on the rez and currently the love of Jared's life. I was happy for him, I really was.

_Thanks. Kim was so happy when she found out._

_That's good._ Then I remembered what I was doing out here as a wolf and turned my tail around to head for Alaska. _Keep me company?_ I thought to Jared.

_Sure, but if Sam comes in we're quitting whatever we were talking about._ He started to think about what it might be that we were talking about here. And he was taking into account a little too much that I had brought up his imprint. Like I was actually going to talk about that with him right now. _You're not?_ He almost sounded accusing, like that's all I ever think about. Right now I needed to focus on getting Edward to come back down to Forks. _Sam will be happy to hear that?_

Paul's thought joined us then, and I was surprised that I didn't hear Sam. _He'll be along soon._ Paul answered my unasked question. _He's just saying bye to Emily._

_Ah yes, _I thought. _Emily Young, soon to be Emily Uley if Sam gets his way._

_You know he will,_ thought Jared. _So Alaska?_

_My cousins live there and we used to not too long ago,_ I responded.

_Finally Edward Cullen has left Washington._ Paul was not my favorite werewolf on the planet.

Jared broke me before I could snap on Paul. _So, do you know who Jacob Black is?_

_Jacob? Little Jacob? Like Rachel and Rebecca's little brother?_

_That would be the one!_ Jared's enthusiasm always made me smile. _We're totally wondering when he's going to go wolf._

_He's the grandson of Ephraim Black, _input Paul. _He's set to be alpha once he joins._

_There's no way in hell that Jake would ever take the alpha position. He's too sweet and never controlling. _He wouldn't do it, would he?

_Only time can tell,_ thought Jared. And I guess he was right.

I got to Alaska no problem and Tanya and I talked Edward into coming back down to Forks. It turned out that he really did love this Bella chick. He risked our secret getting out just to save her from being crushed by a truck. Icy roads and uncoordinated people do not go well together. Bella's not stupid though. She knew something was up so Edward told her plain and simple. Wait until Aro gets wind of this. We're all dead. Okay, maybe not all, but at least Edward and Bella will be.

It turns out that little Jacob isn't so little anymore. He's a wolf now, but, as I predicted, he turned down alpha, left that to Sam. Jake could be a great leader if he wanted to but that's not the case here. One day before I knew he was a wolf yet I was talking to him and I figured out more than I really needed to.

"Jacob, you've been depressed for a while now. Won't you tell me what's going on?" I begged him.

"Scarlet, this isn't something I can just talk about. I'm stuck in this and there's nothing I can do about it," he responded fretfully. He lifted his hands up behind his head and I saw the sleeve of his shirt slip down just far enough so that I could see the mark.

"Jacob?" I started, still looking at his shoulder. "Did you get a tattoo?"

He looked down at what I had seen and lifted his sleeve so that I could see the whole thing. "That's part of _this_," said Jacob. I instantly launched myself at him in a huge embrace. Least thing I can say is that he was taken back a bit. "What's this for?" he whispered in my ear.

"Jacob, how can you be so stupid?" I laughed. He looked thoroughly confused so I surmised that Sam hadn't mentioned me in a while. I backed up out of Jacob's arms and was thankful that I was wearing really cheep clothes that day. For right there and then, I transformed in front of him, showing off my shiny white fur and glittering black eyes. It took him a little while but eventually he too transformed into a beautiful rustic brown wolf, a little bigger than me. _Jacob, I cannot believe you couldn't put that together. Have you never seen my tattoo?_

_I guess I haven't._

_Haha. _Embry's thoughts joined ours. _Jake, way to be perceptive._

_Since when do you use words like 'perceptive'? _Jacob joked. _I thought they were too big for you._

_So are we good? _I asked Jacob. _No more secrets?_

_Deal, _he replied. _But I think it'd be hard to keep secrets from you anyways._


	5. Seth

**Chapter 5**

_Up for a little hunt?_ Emmett was getting really thirsty but I didn't have time for vampire things right now. That might sound a little judgmental but it's true. There was a lot of stuff I had to do for my human life, not to mention my werewolf friends that I've been blowing off lately. Embry's kind of sad now. Quil is more than ecstatic but with the new threat coming there was no way that was going to last long.

"Sorry Em," I whispered when I passed him. "I've got a lot to look into right now. You-Know-Who is getting ready."

_He can hear your thoughts too. He knows who you're talking about, _Emmett reminded me.

"Emmett, can we talk about this later. I've got a butt load of stuff to worry about."

_In that case, you need to hunt. I thought I saw some sharks hanging out around the cliffs. I'm sure there's one just waiting for you to bite into it._

"Tempting, but no." My constant denial was really hurting Emmett's self esteem. Good. He can use a kick in the pants every now and then.

_Don't be so mean to him,_ Edward thought to me.

_Hanging out with Bella really has made you a softie, _I jabbed at him.

_Hanging out with Bella has made me see things differently. Just because I'm in love and you've never been—_

I cut him off there. _Just because I've never had a steady boyfriend that I tell him I'm a vampire does not mean anything! I've had lots of boyfriends!_

_Oh yeah? Who?_

_Do you remember thirty years ago? _I threw his way.

_That one worked out well. _He remembered. _He got famous and then dumped you. So much for dating John._

Johnny _was a nice guy. And you do realize I still think about him every so often._

_When has he ever crossed your mind? Cause I've never heard it. That is except when you watch his movies._

I have already had enough talk about the bad end to my relationships in the past.

_Whatever. Have you seen Jacob Black around? I need to talk to him about Bella._

Right. Jake's huge crush on Bella was always on the top of Edward's mind. I couldn't get away from the bickering in between them. Already headed for the woods, I hit the ground on all fours. _Careful guys, _I thought to the wolf pack. _Edward's listening to my thoughts._

_I'm so scared,_ thought Quil. _That bloodsucker can listen all he wants._

_Are you stupid? _Jared asked Quil. _You do realize that Scarlet is one of those 'bloodsuckers'. Right?_

_Yeah. But she's cool. She's a werewolf. It's not like any of her bros and sissies are half vamp half wolf._

_What? _A new little voice joined in to our conversation. _Who's a vampire around here?_ I couldn't put my foot on whose voice this was.

_It's Harry's son, _Sam helped. _He's just joined the pack. Be nice Scarlet, he's new and young._

_I'm not that young, _the kid argued. _And I have a name. It's Seth._

Quil's thoughts were shocked. _Well, this kid just fought back. He's so optimistic all of the time that I didn't think that he could do it._

Great, fight in the pack all over the stupid old vampwolf.

_You could always come back and hunt with Emmett, _Edward offered.

That reminded me that I still needed to clean my side from the last time I ran into Emmett as a werewolf. I wasn't paying attention and he clipped me from the side, got dirt all over me.

_What's a little bit of dirt? _Quil's chocolate brown coat was nothing a little dirt can mess up. _So what? White, brown, same difference really._

_Thank you Quil. That really helps. I like my fur to be clean._

_Seth, _Edward's thoughts joined the pack because of me. _Do you think you can run by our house? Carlisle doesn't know what you look like and wants to keep a count of all the werewolves helping keep away Victoria._

_Sure thing! _Seth chimed up. Now I could hear the optimism in him. It wasn't there earlier. _Well, yeah. _He almost sounds embarrassed.

_Hey Seth, I'll meet you there. I was just checking in with the pack anyway. Can someone remind Jake that—_

Never mind. Jacob showed up right on cue. _Remind Jacob that what?_

_Meet me at my house Jake. _I was already there so I bound upstairs and transformed back before he could have a second thought.

**I'M STILL IN THE PROCESS OF THIS ONE SO BEAR WITH ME. I ONLY WORK ON THIS EVERY SO OFTEN. I'M SORRY FOR THE DELAY IN BETWEEN CHAPTERS.**


End file.
